Daddy's Lil Monsters
by Asura435
Summary: Stuck in the world, best described as weird. Disclaimer: I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Tragedy was something that the people of Chakravartin had become numb to and it had once again struck the people of Konoha. The Chuunin exam arena had been destroyed while their strongest fighters had followed the new enemy to another dimension to save their leader who had used his own body to save the Elemental Nations from destruction.

Himawari Uzumaki, a girl of age 16 with long hair tied into twin tails wearing clothing that consists of a white shirt and hot pants along with bracelets on her wrists. She was quite an attractive child with an above average figure and looks that she inherited from her mother which made people have another look but most importantly she was the eldest child of the current Hokage.

Hima was sitting at the top of the Hokage Mountain, watching with worry for the appearance of her parents. She felt hapless knowing that she couldn't help and could only watch as her father had been injured.

'Father, please be okay.' Himawari wished, she was a daddy's girl through and through as Naruto had always been very affectionate towards her as he wished to give the love he never received to his child

"Hima, sit down. Lord Seventh will be okay, father has already said that they can fight seriously away from this world." Sarada, the only child of Uchiha Sasuke also known as the Hokage's Shadow, muttered in a calm tone which hid her anxiety.

These two girls were best friends as Naruto spent time with both of them as Sasuke was never in the city and had not been present most of her life, so Naruto was like a father figure to her and it worried her more to see him hurt.

"How can I be calm? The enemies had larger chakra signature than fathers, it worries me that something bad could happen." Himawari shouted her worry getting the best of her

"Hima have confidence in their power, we have been ready for this for so long." Sarada said in calm tone as she held Hima's shoulder

Just then a portal opened in the sky and team fell to the ground, as Hima saw that she ran towards the place at full speed.

"Father" Hima cried out as she saw Naruto bleeding excessively and missing his arms, the healing was very slow

"Don't worry child, I am okay." Naruto smiled at her gently and touched her head with his forehead

"Hima, its okay Father will be healed soon. Just don't put pressure on him." Hinata said in a tired tone the fight had taken away most of her chakra that she couldn't maintain the Tensaigan

"Momma, what happened?" Himawari hugged Hinata questioned

"The enemy was stronger than we expected but it's all right now, they are dead." Hinata said as she patted Hima's head

The injuries were serious on everyone other than Hinata who had been protected at the last moment by Naruto; the healer squad came in a hurry and got to working on them. Naruto recovered enough chakra from the Kages that had felt powerless to help in the battle with the Otsutsuki duo.

'Damn, if they had been a little stronger we would have been one for. I didn't expect the third one to appear in the broken dimension.' Naruto mused as he lay with his back to the wall of a house

Suddenly Naruto felt a presence in the sky and he looked up, it was Momoshiki his face filled with absolute rage. Naruto could see that it was just a spiritual remnant but even then it was nothing to scoff at and he was worried as none of them were healthy enough to resist.

"Did you believe that you can kill me without any consequences? I will make you feel regret for going against me you filthy mortals" Momoshiki screamed with unadulterated rage and a large formation came into being covering the whole of Konoha while Momoshiki slowly disappeared.

"Guys share your chakra with me quickly." Naruto commanded everyone at the location and they did as told

Within moments the large formation was shining and they had realized that they were stuck within Konoha; Naruto pushed everyone away from him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke questioned as he was pushed far way

"I am taking it in, don't worry we both know I will survive. Just find me later when you are healed." Naruto said in a confident tone, his arms had been healed and made a sign

The formation became smaller and focused on Naruto, he couldn't move at all and soon it turned into a portal that sucked in everything but Naruto made sure it didn't go further than his arms length

"Daddy" Himawari screamed and teleported to his side along with Sarada who moved on instinct

Before anyone could react the trio had vanished leaving a giant hole which was deep. The crowd was astonished at what just happened especially Hinata and Sakura who had just seen their little girls disappear.

"Hinata relax, Naruto is with them." Kaguya said as she hugged Hinata for comfort

"That girl is so getting punished when she is back." Hinata was not even worried it seems but pissed at her little girl being so willful

"Same, I can't believe Sarada would do that. What have they learned in this decade of training?" Sakura said in an annoyed tone, she was already pissed off at not having the capability to join the fight and now her daughter decided that it was good idea to jump into a portal

"They will be fine; we will work on finding the connection as I can't get a lead right now." Sasuke muttered as he closed his eyes turning them to normal while he looked at Kaguya and Toneri

"I do not know of this location as well, Momoshiki was at higher rank then me so he must have learned things I would not know." Kaguya replied in a regal tone as she walked away, she felt tired after so long

* * *

In a world filled with natural beauty and horror, Naruto and the girls fell from the sky. Naruto had lost consciousness as he had protected them from being ripped apart by the unstable cosmic forces.

The duo floated down to the ground and Himawari carried Naruto in her arms like a princess. Her eyes were open wide as she scouted the area for danger according to her training directives, "Large beast and abnormally large fauna along with mountains, the gravity is also 50 times higher."

Himawari concluded as she felt the pressure on her body and with a thought she lowered the seals capability on her body. She had fuinjutsu seals that had come into existence since more than a decade ago, to train using heightened gravity as it was one method that had almost killed team 7 against Kaguya.

Himawari and Sarada were both Jounins, Hima had inherited the large amounts of chakra and the healing ability allowing her to have an easy time adjusting to higher pressure.

'Finally it came in handy.' Himawari thought as she lowered it from 100 to 0 times making her feel light as a feather

"Sarada did you feel any threats in the area." Hima turned to Sarada who had also dropped from 90 to 0 as they didn't want to be taken by a surprise attack

"No, this region reminds me of the new forest of death." Sarada said as she got to working on Naruto to heal the new and old injuries

"Yeah, I can sense the large amounts of nature energy. Even for a large planet this one has excessive natural energy; the beasts should be real monsters cause of such conditions." Himawari agreed as she had seen the result of Naruto pouring large amounts of Nature energy in a single region

"Ughh, you girls really are troublesome." Naruto muttered in a tired tone as he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar sky

"Daddy, are you feeling alright now." Himawari said in a happy tone as she hugged Naruto, who embraced her in return and patted her back

"No problem, but this world is not a safe place; I can sense beings that can fight me." Naruto said in a serious tone as he had used his sage senses to cover the world

'Even after all the training, I can't seem to get any rest.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

They are stronger than the actual version by a lot. I have read the manga to its unfortunate and abrupt end.

Chakravartin: the planet name

Naruto: 36

Hima and Sarada: 16


	2. Chapter 2

"Really?" Hima questioned as she heard beings not being

"Really, guess I am not so invincible after all. Hahaha, cough cough." Naruto chuckled which turned into coughing fit as his lungs were still healing properly

"Lord Seventh/Father, please relax" The duo said in unison with a worried tone as they held Naruto down so that he could rest

Naruto smiled and let them do what they wanted, he felt touched by their affection and it made him relax after the long battle.

He didn't feel any danger so Naruto let them handle it and went to sleep so that regeneration could become much more effective, the corrupted power from Momoshiki still affecting his body and chakra system.

Hima was happy that Naruto relaxed in her presence and looked at Sarada.

"Okay, I will look around for information." Sarada muttered in a calm tone, she was not going to argue about who was going to take care of their father as it was unprofessional and Naruto wouldn't like to hear about it

"Thanks" Hima muttered as she controlled the world around her with skill. The giant trees entwined to create a house with bare necessities and Hima had Naruto sleep on a proper bed while she sat down and watched over him.

* * *

Sarada didn't dawdle around and she moved with finesse as her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan looked through everything in her path, memorizing to the tiniest details.

She was fascinated by the alien species of plants and animals; they were strong and just unique beyond her understanding.

'We are so going to take samples back home. Mom is going to love this and she will forget about this ordeal in a sec.' Sarada thought as she imagined the beautiful surprise on her mother's face

The species she came across looked mostly to be carnivores and even the herbivores looked just as monstrous. They were strong but for her not so much and she easily passed them by as she was invisible to their inferior senses.

'Even a genin with average control and the invisible skill could most likely pass them by as they lack chakra and the capability to sense it.' Sarada thought as she had even emitted some of her chakra into the surroundings but no one reacted

She didn't make it visible because even normal people could see that but the normal emissions by someone with average control.

'Not dependent on energy' Sarada noted down for the moment but it was not a fact as she hadn't seen the world yet to make such a statement

Finally after an half an hour, Sarada's eyes landed on a manmade structure.

'It looks very advance like the research center in Kumo.' Sarada thought as she looked at from afar and compared it to the closest image she knew matched the current situation.

Sarada was cautious and moved carefully, passing by the wall and moved inside.

Just as she expected, it was a research center and everything inside looked much more advance then her world.

Sarada focused on a researcher and moved like ghost as she guided the man with a gaze and had him stand by looking busy while she took in all his memory.

The process took 2 minutes which felt like years as she read such heavy data and her eyes opened to such knowledge.

'Lord Seventh was not kidding.' Sarada thought after reading the information and she moved once again as she read that a Heavenly King was in the Coliseum

'Let's see how strong this alien human is.'

* * *

In the Gourmet Coliseum of Biotope 1, Toriko was visiting to see the legendary Battle wolf fight. He was a buff man with blue hair and kind aura plus the aura of gluttony.

Everything was going right but when the Battle wolf appeared, Toriko sensed that it was in labor.

"Stop the fight, the wolf is in labor." Toriko commanded as he entered the arena personally to help the procedure

Sarada soon arrived to the scene to watch Toriko jump in without care and even destroyed the glass dome. The intrusion caused mass panic among the spectators as the beasts were going to escape.

Sarada thought the man was careless in his methods, 'What a brute!'

Sarada thought as she guided the monsters to the outside world without them causing damage to the people.

'A sick man's pass time' Sarada thought as she didn't like the idea of forcing people to fight without a choice

The people retreated in order after seeing that the monsters avoided them except for one person and the security staff tried to deal with him.

Sarada's gaze was on the arena where the wolf gave birth but she could see that its life force was waning and there was a sign of death over it that was connected to the intruder.

'I can't let such a precious beast die.' Sarada thought as she appeared in front of the Battle wolf and Toriko

"I am here to help so relax" Sarada muttered in their local language as she looked the Wolf in eye and caused it to rest

She turned towards the wild beasts that were targeting the wolf and one look from her bloody eyes caused them to faint in fear.

Sarada created a dome from her Susanoo to protect them while she helped the wolf from dying pointlessly.

Toriko was surprised at the turn of events and looked on curiously and with excitement as the girl helped the wolf. His face was all smiles just like the tiny wolf in his hands.

"Who are you and what is this?" Toriko was always straightforward and never beat around the bush so he question directly

Sarada turned around on instinct when she heard his voice and her eyes became serious.'

'What is this man? The feeling is so oppressive, even Lord Seventh might not be his match.' Sarada thought as Toriko looked like a demon in her eyes but as she shook her head it all disappeared like a dream

'No, I must be dreaming. No one can beat Lord Seventh alone.' Sarada was loyal follower of Naruto and to her he was invincible in single combat

"Sarada and its none of your business." Sarada spoke calmly but her voice carried an edge because of the aftereffect of the demonic image

"Nice to meet you, Sarada. My name is Toriko and I am really grateful for your help. I don't know what I would have done if she died." Toriko muttered in a friendly tone as he looked at her with kind gaze not noticing that his presence had caused turmoil within the young lady

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully can get to the rushed ending.

Not what you are thinking. No incest or shit


	3. Chapter 3

Sarada looked at the wolf and with a glance sent it to her personal dimension; her eyes were like that of Obito.

Her wish when she awakened the Mangekyo was to step beyond the limits of the mortal world, which gave her the power of space and time.

This was the result of Naruto and Sasuke's research into the abilities of the Sharingan, and Sarada was the first of the new gen to enjoy the fruits.

"Where did it go?" Toriko asked

"Somewhere comfy, just take care of the kid. I will handle the intruder." Sarada replied as she left the Susanoo cover with the little pup while she appeared behind the intruder

She was interested in the enemy as it was a robot, called GT Robo. It was made of materials unknown to Sarada and its durability was off the charts for such an artificial product.

'We can strengthen our people more with these materials.' Sarada thought as she slashed the head off from the Zangetsu blade gifted to her by Naruto, it was made from the hardest material in their world and the second best sword.

The head separated and the body disappeared instantly along with it, the connection between the user and robot was cut off when it appeared in the treasure pile of Sarada.

"Are you alright?" Sarada helped up the large man called Mansam and casually read his memories as he seemed to be a higher up

"Thank you for your help, please stay so that we can reward you for this assistance." Mansam replied as he got up and felt his body recover faster, he was curious about this girl but it wasn't a new thing to see unknown figures appear out of know where

"Okay" Sarada muttered as she walked towards the beast and stored them in her world; it was going to make the ninja world a much more dangerous place after they were released

'The kids will enjoy the battles finally.' Sarada thought with a smile as she felt the world was a bit too boring. No threats except the Otsutsuki which were foes that only the adults could fight while the youngsters were just the audience

* * *

Toriko watched the show with fascination; it was his first time meeting someone with such ability. His spirit was burning with fervent desire to test her out, his gourmet cells wished to test their might.

"You need to hold back, come show me your might." Sarada turned to Toriko once the arena was cleared and with a gesture the pup flew into the air, and disappeared to its mommy's side

She looked at him nonchalantly, which provoked his spirit and he let out his intimidation. It was ineffective as she counteracted and broke through the fragile killer intent with her own; a monstrous amount cultivated through countless death battles.

Toriko felt his mind go blank for a moment, his feet became jelly and he slipped to the ground but his cells screamed in rage at the travesty and he felt the pressure lessen a bit.

Toriko felt like he was touching upon something but Sarada stopped before he died as his body was literally dying at the moment from the pressure as it affected the bodily functions.

Toriko coughed and threw up blood before crawling to his feet with a smile; he couldn't help but remember his teacher at the moment and ran towards Sarada.

'Knife' Toriko used the energy from his cells to create the image of a knife chopping at Sarada

Sarada analyzed everything with her Sharingan and blocked the attack with her arm; she felt her arm tingle from the impact.

'Quite strong' But it wasn't much as she wasn't truly serious yet

Toriko saw the smirk as a challenge and followed the knife with a nail punch, he punched towards her abdomen but Sarada blocked it with her other hand.

Toriko punched thrice and Sarada felt weird as she didn't feel anything special from the attack but within seconds she realized its affect.

'Really interesting' Sarada smiled as she was forced to use chakra enhancing on her body to block it

The attack concentrated the damage of three punches into one at the same time to deal a greater impact.

Toriko knew he was weaker but this much was definitely a surprise, 'How do I break her defense?'

He had never fought to win but he couldn't let the battle end without giving her some damage.

Toriko thought for a moment and looked at his arsenal, his mind worked fast and once again he charged.

He used nail punched but concentrated it into a small area, the size of a pin needle and forced his cells to give their all.

"More, more, MORE" Toriko screamed as he punched and finally stopped at the 7th

Sarada blocked all the punched with her right hand casually, they were quite slow but she was interested in experiencing the strength and let them hit her hand instead of driving them to the side

The attack was surprising and it drove her to higher levels of curiosity.

'What energy is this?

How does he use these abilities?

What is the source?' Sarada mused as her chakra became visible and she blocked the full damage with her hand covered in light purple chakra

"You did a good job making me use this much." Sarada praised, she had underestimated him and thought he was just a small fry but it seems her instincts were right and he was quite dangerous

'Should I kill him now so that he won't be a threat to father ever again?' Sarada considered momentarily ending the man's existence but the thought of a disappointed Naruto made her give up

Sarada moved and give him a light tap on the chest, the speed and the strength behind the hit sent him flying into the area's walls.

Toriko felt like death had come to him, he couldn't even see her move and his body raged at that fact.

'Pathetic' Toriko heard and before he was hit, he saw Sarada and then everything went black

"Don't you think that was too excessive?" Mansam asked as he shuddered at the damage Toriko had been dealt

"Only such dangerous encounters can help us grow faster. Do you have something good eat, I am quite famished." Sarada replied while asking for something that had been showing inside the peoples minds quite a lot.

'What is so special about the food?

What are gourmet cells?'

* * *

While Sarada was handling the situation at the research center, Himawari was quite literally annoyed at the intruder to her safe haven.

A man with long rainbow like hair had appeared followed by monsters; he was carrying a giant elephant type monster.

Himawari came out of the house and floated in front of the crowd, "Use another way and take the beasts with you."

Her voice was cold as she felt that they were going to disturb her father's sleep and no one disturbed him on her watch.

'He is lucky I am not killing him.'

Sunny looked at the girl stopping his way and looked at the monsters following him, he considered for a moment and decided.

It might be the worst choice he made as thought the girl was the easier choice. Sunny rushed forward while carrying the child Regal Mammoth, hoping to drive her away with the giant beast.

Himawari felt her anger rise at the guts of the man to do such an act and the fact that if he continued forward it would end up destroying the house.

"Fine, have it your way." She muttered in an extremely cold tone, her eyes morphed in a flower shape and everything around Sunny began to change

Sunny felt the world become foggy and indistinctive, not realizing that it was his senses that had been just overcharged with high level of intimidation.

The beasts fell unconscious along with Sunny, frothing and twitching.

"You can be some use at least." Hima muttered as she saved Sunny from being crushed and carried him inside the house, he was not going to like what happens

* * *

Inside Naruto's soul space, he found himself in the limbo. A world of nothingness from whence none can escape even when in control of space, he was sure it was just a dream but it was a not a nice place to imagine.

It gave of the feeling of dread and despair, a perfect atmosphere for a prison of immortals.

"So why did you bring me here, Momo" Naruto muttered with a smile as he turned around, his attitude was casual as he was meeting a friend

Momoshiki Otsutsuki that had come to destroy his world but failed even after eating two of his servants was glaring at him in absolute rage.

"What did you do?"

"Ah, I understand. You were planning to take over my body, weren't you?" Naruto remembered something that Kaguya told him a decade ago, he had almost forgotten

When an Otsutsuki dies, they become parasite that will take over the person that killed them.

"Does it matter that you know? I will make your power mine and slowly tear about everything you own, mortal." Momoshiki calmed his nerves at being taken down by some lowlife scum and spoke with disdain

"Hahaha, take over my body. Hilarious, you play with fire you get burned. Didn't your mother teach you that?" Naruto laughed manically at his words, confusing the man

"You don't get it do you. Let me spell it out, I am the master of this world and a master of soul control while you are just a beginner so thanks for the power up. I hope we won't see each other after a month because that's how long you might survive. Tata and sleep tight for this short moment." Naruto muttered in a joking manner as he patted his shoulder and made the world change

* * *

A.n Hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto woke up to the sight of his adorable munchkin staring at him with her lovely eyes.

"Did I make you wait long?" Naruto muttered in a gentle tone as his face morphed into a smile, he brought Hima into his embrace

"I am so happy now" Naruto muttered happily as he enjoyed the warmth and the love of his daughter

"No, it was quite short. Father should sleep some more." Hima replied as she snuggled into his chest like a cat

"Good, I don't feel like sleeping so what did you find?"

"It is dangerous as you said, Father. I captured a local to read his memory and found quite a lot of information." Hima replied as she pointed towards Sunny, who was tied down with chakra chains

Naruto looked at the man with the longest hair possible and found strange energy within his body; it gave made his body react weirdly.

He stood up from the bed with Hima and put her down gently, then walked towards Sunny.

"His cells contain the mysteries of this world. It's the cells that are strange." Naruto muttered calmly as he touched Sunny's face and arm

"Maybe we can accelerate our growth with this but let us find a better sample; the kid is too weak now." Naruto commented and smiled as Sunny opened his eyes

"What are you doing?"

"I was just admiring your colorful hair." Naruto replied sarcastically as Sunny hadn't understood what he said to Hima in their language

Sunny was completely by the lie because of Naruto's honest aura and face, he was the man people would trust without a doubt so he couldn't be helped.

"Thanks but please don't touch it with your hands and can you let me go, I need to be somewhere." Sunny said in a confident tone

"And why do you think I would let you go?"

Sunny was about to speak and then stopped because he couldn't find anything to reply with.

"I am just kidding, relax kid." Naruto patted his back and let Sunny up after Hima made the chains disappear

"Thanks and sorry for disturbing you two." Sunny apologized as he saw Hima staring at him

'She would have killed me for sure. It must be the man that stopped her.'

"No problem but be careful next time. People don't like it when you do such a thing." Naruto said in a sagely tone that imprinted itself inside Sunny and he nodded unconsciously

"Please let me treat you to some good food for this mistake." Sunny offered

Naruto looked at Hima and then his eyes looked towards the research lab, "Okay, my daughter is also at the research lab so we are going the same way."

'Daughter!' Sunny found the word strange and looked at Naruto then Hima

'She is also his daughter. How does this man look so young? Will he share his secret of retaining youth?' Sunny wondered as he nodded and walked beside the duo silently as he didn't wish to disturb the daughter

"This is a really nice place for vacation so let's enjoy while we are here." Naruto said as he held Hima's hand, she was just a small child when around him

"Yes, father."

* * *

"How do you feel now?" Sarada asked as she stared at Toriko who was enjoying the warmth of the pup

"I feel alive and this feels really good" Toriko replied as he felt his body brim with energy; he knew his power had increased by a big margin. He also enjoyed the soft fur of the pup

"Then let us go eat, I am quite famished." Sarada said as she turned around and walked away with Mansam who indicated for Toriko to follow them

Toriko played with the pup and held it above his head, "You want to be my partner?"

"Grr"

"Nice, then let me give you a name. Terry Cloth, how does that sound?"

"Woof"

"Good" Toriko snuggled into its abdomen and enjoyed the warmth before standing up to follow the duo

'She was too strong. I have never fought anyone like her. And what was that voice in the end. I know it wasn't Sarada.' Toriko mused as he walked slowly, it was a first that he dragged his feet towards food but soon he couldn't help but rush towards that sweet juicy dishes

* * *

"And I thought you learned some manners" Mansam muttered as he saw Toriko rushing

"I need all I can eat to heal and grow stronger."

Sarada ignored the men as she ate quietly with elegance, her bites were small and she enjoyed the taste carefully while analyzing everything with her eyes.

'The food is definitely strange; it is making my body so tingly. It is filled with energy making my cells sing in joy.'

But Sarada realized the difference between Toriko and her body, 'His body seemed to be growing stronger from eating. The cells are reacting to the food while mine don't.'

She ate some more but her eyes did not stray away from Toriko and the little pup.

Sarada remembered about the animals and sent some of the food to them, they didn't need it but she felt they would enjoy this more than her world's food.

"So what is the plan to catch the regal mammoth?" Toriko asked as he finished the food and patted his stomach with satisfaction, he found it weird that Sarada didn't eat much but chucked it the fact that she might enjoy cuisine of higher level and thought this beneath

'I wonder what her signature dishes are.'

"Sunny should be coming soon and we will plan our after that."

"Sunny is here?"

"Yes, he arrived earlier than you and went hunting."

Before they could continue the conversation they saw the empty seat, "I thought she might stay."

Toriko muttered in dejection but soon saw that Mansam hadn't spoken and was staring outside.

"What's gotten into you?" Toriko asked as he turned to the window and saw the sight of a mammoth

'Did Sunny catch it already?'

"We should welcome Sunny and ask for details." Mansam replied as he decided not to think too much about Sarada and the duo beside her

* * *

Sunny was shocked to see a girl appear in front of them and was ready to fight but then she just walked closer and stood to one side of Naruto.

'His daughter! They really don't look similar, at least the other girl does. I really should stop being surprised now. It's like the third time in a row.'

"You did well" Naruto said as he pinched her cheeks lovingly, he was sad that Sasuke was losing out on enjoying parenthood

'I really need to have a talk with him after I get back.' Naruto thought that he might have just enjoyed it too much and avoided talking to Sasuke about this seriously because then Sarada would go to her father naturally

'I am a real sinful man.' Naruto smiled warmly

"Sunny, is that a regal mammoth?"

Naruto turned his attention to Toriko running towards them at a slow pace; it was not his appearance but the aura that got to him.

'A challenger' Naruto thought as he saw Toriko, his blood boiled and he felt the Karma seal crawl up from his arm but outwardly he showed a friendly smile

Toriko stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on Naruto, he felt a jolt within his soul as felt a familiarity with Naruto.

He felt the need to surpass the unknown man for whatever reason, 'Just a fragment, beat it down.'

A voice rang inside his head and Naruto found himself looking into the depth of Toriko's soul.

'Demons: red, blue and white.' Naruto thought as he looked from afar as he felt extreme danger and retreated

'I almost died' Naruto thought as he remembered the appearance of the white demon with wings. It was dangerous beyond reason, not even Momo came close to his power but for some reason it installed a feeling of annoyance at its appearance.

'It's like, looking at your annoying little brother.' Naruto mused with a smile which helped Toriko snap out of the illusion

"It's a baby regal and we will be using it to catch the adult." Sunny replied to Toriko not realizing what had taken place

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


End file.
